The strong growth in demand for portable consumer electronics is driving the need for high-capacity storage devices. Non-volatile semiconductor memory devices, such as flash memory storage cards, are widely used to meet the ever-growing demands on digital information storage and exchange. Their portability, versatility and rugged design, along with their high reliability and large capacity, have made such memory devices ideal for use in a wide variety of electronic devices, including for example digital cameras, digital music players, video game consoles, PDAs, cellular telephones and solid state drives.
Semiconductor memory devices are often formed of a SiP (System in a Package) device including a number of memory die mounted in an offset stack on a substrate. The semiconductor die may be electrically coupled to each other and the substrate using wire bonds affixed to each die, cascading down the die stack. There is an increasing requirement for high performance with low power. Wire-bond and other electronic packages have inherent parasitic capacitance. Although the parasitic capacitances have been decreasing, this decrease does not keep up with the growing bandwidth requirements for faster data throughput. Today, this bandwidth restriction is limited by the parasitic capacitances. A typical solution is to reverts to using lower impedance receiver termination, but this lower termination increases power consumption when using passive resistive termination. Wire-bond and other electronic packages solution could benefit from is needed to use lower receiver termination while not significantly increasing the power.